


The Mirror Shows Many Things

by xcourtney_chaoticx



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e10 Mirror Mirror, F/M, Gen, Mirror Universe, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcourtney_chaoticx/pseuds/xcourtney_chaoticx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the transporter malfunctions during an ion storm, two parallel universes suddenly cross paths, and two people in particular must come to terms with what they find. Based on the TOS ep 'Mirror, Mirror.' Features OC LT Freddey Mulcahy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror Shows Many Things

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write more Freddey and Scotty, and I've this idea of them in the mirror!verse floating around for a little bit, so I finally wrote it. This takes place in the middle of my fic 'If My Heart Keeps Singing' and before 'Beyond.' There are no spoilers for the film, as I wrote this about two months ago.

**Stardate 2261.210**

"What's taking so long?"

"Lieutenant, please, I am working as efficiently as possible-"

"Well, it's not efficiently enough! They were just here on the pad, Spock!"

"The ongoing ion storm appears to be creating some difficulties with the transporter systems," Spock replied, beginning to sound a bit testy, "A moment of silence will allow me sufficient time to rectify the issue."

Freddey huffed. _How rude._ She stepped back a bit, not crowding Spock anymore, and crossed her arms. Jim, Len, Uhura, and Scotty had beamed down to the planet below to discuss the trade of dilithium crystals with the Halkans, a peaceful people, always neutral. They were known to trade in simple supplies like food and water and textiles, but technology was still strictly off-limits lest someone use it to commit violence. _It's admirable of them to stick to their morals._ The dilithium, therefore, was a touchy subject.

Dilithium crystals were (as Scotty had explained to her) a very important fuel element for warp engines. The crystals were extremely rare and extremely valuable. The issue for the Halkans arose from the fact that the Federation may use the dilithium while perpetrating acts of violence, which meant no Halkan dilithium for the Federation nor anybody else. Their strict code of nonviolence didn't allow them to be a party to violence, no matter how remote the connection.

Another question sat on Freddey's tongue, but she bit it back, not wanting to irritate Spock further. She knew he was doing his best. _They're his friends, too. He won't just leave them._ Still, she was getting a bit anxious. Transporter issues were serious, and they could lead to any number of things, including death. Freddey shook herself slightly, tried to keep those images out of her head.

"There they are!" Chekov said.

Freddey sighed, grinned, stepped off to go to the pad and greet her friends. She looked down, careful not to trip as she made her way over to them. Behind her, Spock called, "Winifred, wait!" and a strong hand wrapped around her bicep, holding her back.

"Spock, what are you doing? Lemme go-"

"Look."

She turned to the transporter pad and bit back a gasp. The four people standing there certainly looked like her friends, but something was off, like one of those spot-the-differences games. Jim, Len, and Uhura looked almost feral. They were clearly ready for a fight, reaching for weapons that weren't there. Scotty, though… Scotty stared at her in amazement. _It's like he's seen a ghost._ Something twisted in her chest.

Scotty lunged off the pad, grasping for Freddey. She let out a scream and stumbled back, her arm still in Spock's grip. Spock brought his other hand up to Scotty's neck, and he dropped to the floor with a heavy thud. The other three leapt into action, with frenzied yelling and flying fists. Freddey fell back further, bumping into Chekov and putting an arm around him. Though they could defend themselves, neither was particularly good at fighting, so it was better to stay out of trouble.

"Are you alright, Freddey?" Chekov asked.

"Yeah… Yeah, Pavel, I'm fine. Just-… Did you see how he looked at me?"

"Which one?"

"Scotty- well… Not Scotty. Did you see his face?"

" _Da_ , I did. It was like… like he had seen a ghost, perhaps. Why was that?"

"I'm not sure… but I intend to find out. C'mon…"

Spock was directing the security team over the shrieking of their Not Friends.

"Take them down and confine them to the brig."

"In one cell, sir?"

"Separate them. Particularly Kirk and Scott. Together, they may be able to formulate an escape plan. Bring down Dr. M'Benga to check Scott."

"Yessir."

"Spock," Freddey said once everyone left, "Spock, I'd like to talk to Scott when he recovers."

Chekov made a soft noise behind her, his fingers brushing her elbow. Spock's brow knitted slightly.

"To what purpose?"

"To find out what happened."

"You believe Scott will divulge such information to you?" Spock queried.

"Yes. Spock, you saw him on the pad," she told him quietly, stepping closer, "You saw how he looked at me. He was-… amazed. Shocked. He couldn't believe it, that I was standing here."

He thought it over for a moment before saying, "An emotional connection is sometimes useful in retrieving information. Once Scott is cleared by M'Benga, I will allow you to speak with him. I expect to be updated with any relevant information obtained."

"Of course, that goes without sayin'," she replied, "I just wanna know what's goin' on."

"Something does appear to be… not right, Lieutenant."

"The transporter malfunction could not have affected their brains, could it?" Chekov wondered aloud, "Their personalities? I've never read of these side effects."

"No such cases have been documented, but that does not mean no such cases have occurred. As you are all so fond of reminding me, anything is possible."

Freddey gave a small sigh. This conversation was out of her depth. She had a very basic understanding of transporter systems, and very basic might even be pushing it. Spock and Chekov fell into a discussion of what might have happened during the transporter process, but Freddey checked out. _It's all Greek to me… actually if it were Ancient Greek, I'd know what the hell they were talking about._ She slipped out and made her way to the brig. M'Benga was just arriving.

"Oh, hello, Doctor."

"Hello, Lieutenant. What brings you down here? Better question, what brings me here?"

"Kirk, McCoy, Uhura, and Scott were beamed up from Halka, but something's not right. Like, they're them, but they're not them. Anyway, Scott-uh…Scott lun-lunged at me, so Spock did his neck pinch and dropped him. He wanted you to do a check-up on him."

"S'pose that's easy enough. What about the others?"

"Truthfully, I wouldn't mess with 'em unless they were in the same state."

M'Benga chuckled quietly before beckoning over a guard and letting himself into Not Scott's cell. The unconscious man didn't so much as stir through the examination.

"I don't think Mr. Spock did any lasting damage. I expect Mr. Scott to be awake in an hour or so," he stated, "All his readings appear normal, so if it's someone other than Scott, it's a damn good copy. Spock have any ideas on what caused this?"

"None that I could understand. I'm a chaplain, not a transporter tech."

"Yeah, I hear ya on that one. Anyway, if McCoy's out of commission, I better get back to Sickbay. I'll see you around, Freddey."

She bid him farewell, turned back to the cells, suppressed a shiver. Her Not Friends' shouts were muffled by glass but still audible. _What happened to them?_ She hung back to listen to their indignant complaints, hoping to hear something that made sense.

"Spock!" Kirk bellowed, "Spock, you green-blooded bastard! You let me outta here! I'll report you to the Empire! You'll be busted so low you'll be sayin' 'Yessir' to Chekov!"

_The Empire?_

"Get me my First Officer!" he continued, "I won't allow him to keep me in here like a pig for the slaughter! I won't allow myself to be killed in here!"

That was enough for Freddey. She turned and ran to the bridge.

"Hey, I think I overheard something from Not Kirk down in the brig."

"Not Kirk?"

"What? I'm not wrong. He's not our Kirk. Anyway, I think I got somethin'," she said, "He said somethin' about 'the Empire'. He demanded you let him outta his cell, or he'd report you to the Empire. Plus, he said he didn't wanna wait in a cell to be killed."

Spock lifted an eyebrow, said, "Fascinating," fell silent for a moment.

"Chekov and I postulated several theories about what may have transpired. One of our theories, though I initially dismissed it as outlandish and unlikely, may actually be correct. Have you ever heard of the theories regarding parallel universes?"

"Of course. Those theories are standard topics of philosophical study. There can be one parallel universe or infinite ones, depending on which theory you prefer. Why?"

"I believe these may be counterparts from a parallel universe."

"You're kidding."

"I am not. Kirk's statements seem to confirm my theory. An Empire instead of a Federation speaks to a violent place. It would explain their aggressive behavior."

Freddey hummed in agreement. _Doesn't explain Not Scott's behavior, though._ Why did he stare at her like he'd found long-lost treasure? Why did he lunge for her like she'd disappear? It made no sense. They were just friends, after all. He shouldn't be so desperate for her.

"I just wonder what kind of place they're from that Not Kirk didn't wanna get killed," Freddey wondered aloud.

"I cannot make any speculations at this time. That will be part of your discussion with Scott. Did Dr. M'Benga find his condition to be satisfactory?"

"Yeah, you didn't do any lasting damage. He should be awake in less than an hour," she replied, fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve, "S'pose I'll head back down to the brig then."

"Chekov and I will continue to postulate some theories as to what may have happened to our friends. We will not give up on them."

"I know you won't, Spock. Thank you."

He offered her the ghost of a smile and inclined his head. _We can't give up._ Freddey stepped away and entered the turbolift, checked the chronometer. She still had about thirty minutes left before Not Scott would be awake again, so she opted to go to Sickbay to talk with Kahliya. She always felt better when they talked. The nurse was calmly treating a yeoman with a broken finger, though he was putting up a bit of a fuss.

"What a baby," Kahliya said once he was out of earshot, "Whined the whole time. Fred, they don't make 'em like they used to. That was a whole lotta fuss for nothin'."

"Not sure I'd call a broken finger nothin', Liya."

"It wasn't even broken! He just jammed it!"

Freddey snorted. _I already feel a bit better._ Kahliya was her first friend in Starfleet, and the two had remained close ever since, confided in one another, cheered one another up.

"Alright, I know you didn't come down here to see Yeoman Kennedy's jammed finger. What's up?"

"Well… it's Scotty."

"Oh?" Kahliya asked, arching an eyebrow, dark eyes twinkling.

"Not like that. Really, I mean, it's about Scotty, but it's not Scotty," Freddey babbled, "and I guess the crux of the problem is that it isn't Scotty."

"Girl, you better just start from the beginning."

Freddey did, with Kahliya listening raptly, nodding as the chaplain recounted what happened.

"Parallel universe, huh? I mean, I think it sounds kinda crazy, but if Spock thinks it's a good idea, I can't argue. So all four of 'em ain't right? Even McCoy?"

"Even McCoy. They were all just sittin' in the brig, screamin' their heads off."

"Screamin' about not wanting to be killed," Kahliya mused, "That Empire must be one scary place. Hope our people are gonna be okay on the other side."

"I'm sure they will be. They're smart people. They'll figure out how to stay alive."

"Hmm… still sounds crazy to me."

"I'm going back down there to talk to Scotty."

Kahliya's brows contracted, concern taking over her dark face. She stepped around and rested her hands on Freddey's upper arms, saying, "Fred, no! You can't go back down there. You said the other Scott already tried to kill you once-"

"I never said that!"

"He lunged at you! What else was he tryin' to do? Say hello?"

"Hell, I dunno! I just- I mean, I just didn't feel like he was tryin' to hurt me. Don't ask me how I know that. It's just a feeling."

"Spock didn't put you up to this, did he?"

"No, I put myself up to it, Liya, look," Freddey sighed quietly, "I have to talk to him. The way he looked at me… It looked like he'd been lost for a long time and finally found home."

Kahliya's fingers tightened around her biceps before she gave a soft sigh of her own and pulled Freddey in for a hug. Freddey pressed close to her friend, took a few deep breaths, rested for a moment in the comfortable warmth.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kahliya whispered.

"I'd love to have you there, but I need to do this on my own."

"You're sure? I can hang outside the brig."

Freddey pulled back and looked at her friend, into the dark, beautiful face full of love and understanding.

"When you put it like that, how can I say no?"

Kahliya pulled her in for another quick hug and went to let M'Benga know where she was going. _My best friend. She makes me strong._ They left Medical together. Freddey stopped outside the brig, heart hammering in her chest. Kahliya said nothing, only squeezed her shoulder. _I'm beginning to get the sinking feeling I'm not gonna like whatever I find out._ Freddey took a deep breath and went in, the doors whooshing shut behind her.

A security officer led her to Not Scott's cell and walked away, perhaps having previous instructions from Spock. Freddey swallowed nervously and stepped closer to the cell. The man inside sat curled up against the wall, unusually quiet in comparison to his companions' indignant shrieking. Wetting her lips, Freddey pressed the button on the cell's comm. It elicited a short whistle, alerting the prisoner to the presence of someone outside their cell. He got to his feet and turned slowly. _He looks exhausted._ His shoulders were slumped, his head hanging, eyes gazing at his feet. Only when he reached the edge of the cell did he look up.

Not Scott's dark blue eyes went wide with surprise, his mouth falling open slightly.

"Winifred," he breathed, pressing his palms against the glass, "Can it really be you?"

"I-… I am LT Winifred Mulcahy, ship's chaplain."

"How? How can it be you? They took you away and-"

His voice choked off, a shudder visibly running through him. Freddey's stomach rolled uncomfortably. She told him, "Listen to me, Mr. Scott… This is not your Enterprise. Something happened when your landing party was beamed up from the Halkan planet, and now, well, Spock thinks you're in a parallel universe. I don't know what kind of place you come from or what your Empire is like, but it doesn't seem like a very nice place."

"It's horrible," Scott replied, "There's no one to trust, no way to trust anyone. The only way to move up the ranks is through assassination. No one can be free from it. Everyone has blood on their hands, even me. We've conquered the Alpha Quadrant, and we intend to conquer more. The Halkans will be destroyed next, unless they comply with our demands. I-… We've already killed a great many to try and prove our point to them."

_His eyes look dead._ Years of killing and fearing being killed surely took a toll on him. The Scotty she knew was a gentle soul, and this one appeared to be much the same with the way the killing seemed to be taking a toll on him. Of course, even bad people could be bothered by killing. This Scott could easily be a bad person. She opened her mouth to speak.

"You, though, lass… you were among those who wanted a different world… and that was why they took you away," he said sadly, his fingers tracing her face behind the glass.

Freddey's stomach rolled again as she asked, "What happened to me?"

xXxXx

Scotty felt uneasy as he roved the Emterprise. Everything looked as it should, but it was as if everything had been shifted an inch to the left; it just didn't feel right. _That's to say nothin' of Spock with a beard… or these odd uniforms._ Together, he and the others managed to glean enough information to figure out where they were.

"A parallel universe?" McCoy hissed, "You gotta be kidding!"

"I think it's the most likely answer," Scotty replied, "Even though this is clearly the Enterprise, it's also clearly not our Enterprise. The ion storm must've mucked with the transporter, and we got switched up with our counterparts."

"So evil versions of us are runnin' around our ship? Perfect."

"Bones, I'm sure they're not runnin' around," Kirk told him, "Spock's in charge. You know he's got everything all figured out by now. Probably figured it out before we did."

"Well, now that we know where we are," Uhura spoke up, "how are we gonna get home?"

"Just leave that to me and the cap'n," Scotty replied.

That was easier said than done. Scotty was a great fan of theoretical physics, but he was used to it being purely theoretical. Parallel universes had never been something proveable. _Not 'til now, anyway. Maybe I'll write a paper when I get back… if I get back._ The engine room was a no-go so far, so while Kirk looked further through the ship's archives with McCoy and Uhura went to the bridge for duty, Scotty was left to figure out a way into the engine room.

Assuming this Enterprise was just like theirs, there were any number of Jefferies tubes he could use to access the engine room. He only had to do a bit of reconnaissance to be sure of his theory. _I may not be allowed in the engine room, but I can walk the ship all I like._ So far, everything seemed to correlate, was in the same place as it was on their ship, even down to the location of the heads. Scotty just followed his feet, let them lead him through the familiar corridors.

He blinked, looked around, felt heat creep into his cheeks. _Freddey's office should be down here… if Freddey even exists at all in this sort of place._ A strange anxiety gripped him, his chest tight. He couldn't imagine a Freddey for this Empire. Perhaps she was something like a warrior priestess or a ruthless theocrat. He was almost afraid to find out but couldn't keep himself from going closer. He needed to know.

"Mr. Scott, you are not authorized to be here."

_Kahliya?_ She was Freddey's friend from back in the Academy, a nurse… though she didn't look like a nurse now. Her thick curls clouded around her dark face, were adorned with flowers and ribbons. She was clothed in an ethereal robe of pale green, a light fabric that flowed smoother than silk.

"You know you are forbidden from the Oracle, yet you persist in attempting to see Her. I do not understa-" her voice stopped abruptly, her eyes slipping shut.

Scotty neither moved nor spoke, waiting to see what Kahliya would do.

"You are… You are different," she whispered, "You are not the Montgomery Scott who beamed down to Halka. The Oracle wishes to see you. You will follow me."

He swallowed hard and allowed her to lead him down to where he knew Freddey's office to be. An ornate door stood in place of the Starfleet standard, opening only when Kahliya offered up the password in what sounded to Scotty like a strange and ancient tongue. The door creaked open. The smell of flowers was thick in the air within. Kahliya led him in, and he bit back a gasp. The interior looked like an ancient temple, bedecked with garlands and silks and precious gems. A figure sat on a cushion behind a curtain of those fine silks. Scotty was ushered through, his steps careful and slow.

The Oracle was a young woman, Her skin very pale but for a delicate smattering of freckles over Her nose and cheeks and shoulders. Her long, dark hair was set in loose ringlets, adorned with flowers as Kahliya's was, head crowned with a wreath of blooms. She wore a robe exactly like Kahliya's, though Hers was such a deep blue it was almost black and was covered in elaborate silver embroidery that detailed the Alpha Quadrant. Her eyes were entirely white. Still, there was no mistaking who She was.

Scotty breathed, "Freddey," and covered his mouth with a shaking hand. He had not expected this.

"I am the Oracle," She said softly, "The Mighty Goddess, through Her terrifying power, grants me knowledge of all things that were, that are, and that will be… and so I know, Mr. Scott, you are not of our world. Ask of me what you will."

"What happened to you?"

The words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them, horror evident in his voice.

"You did."

xXxXx

"It started when you were on Tarsus IV," Not Scott explained, "Governor Kodos began a eugenics program to create a series of superhumans, just like in the Eugenics Wars before. You were his crowning jewel."

"I'm-… I'm a scientifically engineered… superhuman?"

"Aye. I don't know how he did it, but they made you into the Oracle, capable almost of omniscience. The Empire wanted to use you to their own ends, so they killed Kodos and took you to Terra, where they locked ye away to run tests on your abilities. After a few years, they put you on the Enterprise to test you in real time, in a real battle. You were brutal, savage… incredible."

"Then why did they kill me?" she asked shakily.

He snorted humorlessly, said, "Lass, they didn't kill you. They did much worse. They made you their complete prisoner. Your prison is lovely, yes, is covered in flowers and silks and soft cushions… but you cannae see it or explore it or touch any of it. They put you in the agony booth for seven days, seven horrible days. You're more than human, so you survived, but you have no eyesight, no feeling, no use in your limbs."

"But-But you said I was their crowning jewel."

"And so you were… until you broke the rules."

His eyes were dark, his expression forlorn and longing. Freddey's heart was still beating unevenly in her chest.

"What rules would those be, Mr. Scott?" she whispered.

"You fell in love. You placed a single person above the whole Empire," he told her, "You loved a man so much you promised to make him a god and plotted the downfall of empires across the galaxy so you and he could rule together as deities of great and terrible power… and he believed you. They were goin' to tear apart the galaxy, destroy worlds, if only they could be together."

Tears shone in the dark blue eyes, rolled slowly down his cheeks. Freddey's voice stuck in her throat. She could see her own faint reflection, eyes wide and fearful as she wrung her hands. This story was incredible, but she somehow knew he was telling the truth.

"Perhaps that's the worst part of the punishment," he continued softly, sadly, "that they aren't allowed to even be near each other. They forbade him from ever seeing her again, knowing that the agony booth couldn't compare to such pain… that nothing could be a more effective punishment."

_Oh, God, it's him. I fell in love with Scotty… and they destroyed us for it._ Freddey could scarcely breathe. This was too much. Her steps faltered as she moved away from the cell, needing suddenly to get away, to be anywhere but in the brig. Not Scott pressed closer to the glass, silently begging her not to go, and for a brief moment, she almost forgot this was not her Scotty. The moment passed, however, and Freddey turned and fled the brig. Kahliya was waiting for her.

"Freddey-! Oh my- you look horrible! C'mon, I'm takin' you back to your quarters…"

She was barely aware of the trip back to her room, was focused too hard on controlling her breathing. Once inside the safety of her rooms, she broke down. Kahliya wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close and letting Freddey sob into her shoulder.

xXxXx

Scotty's knees almost buckled. Her story was too awful and incredible to possibly be true. This woman was not his Freddey, was barely even human anymore. She had been used and abused and now was being kept like a sideshow. He felt so sorry for this lonely goddess, trapped in Her beautiful prison. _And I can do nothing, nothing at all to save Her._ No expression showed in Her face, no hint of emotion whatsoever.

"I was happy once," She stated, as if reading his thoughts, "I was happy with you… when you would tell me that you loved me. Those were the only times I was happy since I was a small child. Sometimes I still wonder what the future would be if our plan had worked."

"You could've done it? Made me a god?"

"Easily. I would have done so if only we had more time, but we were foolish. I do not intend to repeat those mistakes."

Scotty's brow knitted.

"What?"

The Oracle sat even straighter on Her cushion, telling him, "I am not so weak as they think I am."

Scotty barely repressed a shiver. Electricity seemed to fill the room, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up and giving him a very good idea of exactly how powerful She was. It was terrifying.

"Go, Montgomery Scott. Return to your friends and go home, and return our Scott to us… to me."

He couldn't leave fast enough, and yet he never wanted to leave Her side. He had no clue what his own counterpart could be like. The Oracle said he loved Her, but what could that mean in a world like this? He couldn't repress a shudder this time. The Oracle spoke again, softly this time, told him, "Go back to your Winifred. She will need you."

"What will you do?"

"I will remake our world as we wished it to be."

Scotty blinked, and he was out in the corridor. He sucked in a shuddering breath, felt his chest tighten, took off at a run to return to Medical and his friends. The journey there was a blur. He didn't remember if he pushed anyone out of the way or if he received any strange looks. His only thought was to make it to his friends and unburden himself. Grey crept in at the edges of his vision, his chest unbearably tight, his breath coming in wheezing gasps.

"-to me. Can ya hear me, Scotty? Scotty?"

He blinked. McCoy knelt in front of him, hands gently cupping his face.

"There ya go. You're comin' back to me now," McCoy soothed, "Try to control your breathin' now… Go slow an' easy… Yeah, there ya go, Scotty, just like that… Keep it up…"

The doctor sat with him for a long moment, his quiet drawl a comfort, the gentle hand on his cheek anchoring him.

"I-I saw Her," Scotty finally told him.

"Saw who?"

He recounted everything as best he could, watching McCoy's face pale and struggle to remain expressionless.

"Just- She's not human, doctor. I dunno what She is," he ended.

"Dunno who's what?"

Kirk stepped in, smirking at first but immediately coming to Scotty's side when he noticed he was upset. Thankfully, McCoy spoke for him, "He saw Freddey and Kahliya."

"And?"

"It wasn't good. Fred-… She's not human, Jim. He said She's called The Oracle, was experimented on by Kodos until She was superhuman."

"And then they tortured Her," Scotty explained shakily, "until they made Her a puppet, keep Her locked away in Her temple, just Her and Kahliya. We've got to get outta here, Jim."

He never called Kirk by his given name, could count the number of times on one hand. Now, he looked straight into Kirk's eyes. _He's been walkin' around the ship. Surely he knows what an awful place this is._ Kirk gave him a small nod, saying, "I know. I think I have a plan…"

Scotty and McCoy went to the engine room to start working on diverting power to the transporter systems. He worked quickly, pulling and splicing wires, flipping switches, grunting for McCoy to hand him a tool. _I need tae get us outta here… and sooner rather than later._ He couldn't bear the thought of staying in this place a moment longer than necessary.

"She means a lot to ya."

He shot the doctor a questioning glance, wanting to concentrate on his work. McCoy gave a soft sigh, continued, "Freddey. She means a lot to ya. I can tell."

"Aye. We're friends."

"Maybe… but it seems to me there's a 'lil more cookin' under the surface. I'm just sayin' if ya love her, ya better let her know 'cause she's oblivious."

"Well, my first plan upon our return wasn't tae embarrass myself."

"I'm not sure ya have anything to be embarrassed about," McCoy persisted, "Besides, ya won't get anywhere at all if ya don't say-"

"Dammit, McCoy! Do ye want tae get outta here or no?" Scotty snapped, "I cannae concentrate with ye goin' on like that!"

McCoy simply shrugged, unbothered by Scotty's outburst. Scotty let out a huff through his nose. He was almost done, and he needed to get this right if they were going to get home.

"There," he said, crawling out of the panel and closing it, "that should have us set for power in the transporter."

"Good. Let's get back to Medical. Jim and Uhura should be waiting."

Scotty nodded, cracked the door, peeked out, beckoned McCoy out with him.

"Hey, Scotty," McCoy said quietly as they made their way back, "I'm sorry for pushin' ya about Freddey. I didn't mean to make ya uncomfortable."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have snapped at ye. It's just frustrating to feel so helpless… especially when you were right, McCoy. She does mean a lot to me."

"We're gonna get back, pal. You just made sure of that."

_I certainly hope I did._ Interdimensional travel was not something he'd ever trained for. He watched McCoy as they waited for Kirk and Uhura, their friends clearly detained in some way. The doctor paced, wringing his hands, and Scotty felt bad for him. The transporter was not a piece of technology McCoy enjoyed using as it was, and now, after being sent to a parallel universe, his faith in it would certainly be further shaken. Scotty would have apologized if he knew what to say.

"There you are!"

Scotty looked up. Kirk and Uhura entered, the door whooshing shut behind them. Unfortunately, the Other Spock was with them.

xXxXx

"You're sure this'll work?"

"Within logical reason, lieutenant. Please pass me that wrench."

Freddey handed it over with a small huff. _At least I'm useful._ Here in the engine room, passing over tools was about all she was good for. The mass of wires Spock was working with was just that to her. She had already told Spock everything Mr. Scott said. She allowed him to work in silence, knowing all her worries wouldn't make him work any faster or any better. It was just hard to feel so useless. Freddey was used to not being chosen for away missions and sitting beside someone in Medical after a life-threatening injury, but this was very different. At least during those moments she knew what the risks were, and she knew what her job was. This was nothing she had ever prepared for. No one had.

"Spock… do you think they're okay?"

Her words were quiet, had slipped out when she wasn't quite paying attention. For a moment, Spock said nothing. He simply finished his work, sat up, closed the panel. His dark eyes locked with Freddey's.

"Yes. I think they are okay."

He stood and helped her to her feet, both of them making their way to the boardroom where Chekov and Sulu were sitting.

"Mr. Spock, your power conversion has been successful," Chekov announced, "We simply need time for the full transfer of power to the transporter systems."

"We'll soon be in position over the Halkan capital city. Timing should coincide with the completion of the power transfer," Sulu reported.

Freddey spoke up, "Now's the fun part. How do we get these people to the transporter room? And once they're there, how do we get them to do what we want?"

"Why wouldn't they want to go back to their own universe?" Chekov asked.

Sulu agreed, "Yeah, I mean, just based on what we heard from you and Spock, they're not gonna succeed in our universe, and if theirs is all about succeeding at any cost, well… they're not gonna be happy here."

"You say that like they're happy in their universe."

Sulu shrugged, "Maybe they are. Maybe they are happy in some weird way. They don't know any other kind of life, any other way to succeed."

Freddey said nothing. Perhaps Not Kirk, Not McCoy, and Not Uhura were happy, but that other Scott certainly was not. _He's miserable._ She cast her gaze down at her hands, stretched out her fingers, flexed her digits. In that other universe, she was a goddess, wielded incredible power. _I was created that way._ Now, she was trapped, kept a prisoner and used for her power. What must it feel like to be so powerful, to know everything that ever was and would be? What must it feel like to not be able to do anything about it?

"LT Mulcahy?"

Blinking, she looked up. The three men were looking at her. Heat rose up in her cheeks, and she cleared her throat, saying, "Sorry, I was- umm… I was just thinking."

"We'll be approaching the Halkan capital in approximately thirty minutes," Chekov repeated, "Transporter will have full capability in twenty."

"Excellent. I will have security on standby to transport the prisoners."

xXxXx

"Y'all just go," McCoy told them, "I'm not just gonna sit by and let Spock die."

"Then you have five minutes. No more," Kirk stated, "You meet us in the transporter room in five minutes."

Scotty hesitated a moment at the door, not wanting to leave McCoy alone. _We let Uhura go alone to the bridge, I reckon. Ought tae let the doctor do as he needs._ Besides, he was needed in the transporter room to finish the power conversion. McCoy didn't even watch them go, was completely focused on the Other Spock, focused on ensuring the man wouldn't die. They trooped down to the transporter room as a small pack. Scotty was trying to make his expression as dark as possible, but he wasn't sure about the others. There were already attempts on Kirk's life while they'd been here; they didn't need another now.

"Where's McCoy?" Uhura asked, voicing everyone's worry, "He should be here by now."

"He still has a minute. We'll be fine. C'mon, Scotty, let's do this."

Scotty nodded and set to work, opening a panel and starting to reroute the power systems, still listening for the telltale whoosh of the door. _McCoy needs to get his arse down here. I'm not leavin' him behind._ Plugging in the last wire, Scotty rose and brought the transporter online.

"Erm, cap'n? We seem to have a bit of a problem."

"What is it, Scotty?"

"Someone seems to have taken the transporter systems offline."

"What? Who the hell did that?"

"I did."

Other Spock stood in the doorway, bearing the weight of a barely conscious McCoy.

"What did you do to him?" Kirk growled.

"He will suffer no lasting damage," Other Spock explained, "I performed a mind meld to discern your purpose here, as you clearly are not the captain and crew we sent down to Halka. I needed to stop you from leaving in order to return your doctor. This being done, I will take over the transporter controls in order to safely return you to your own Enterprise."

"Really? Just like that?" Kirk asked, "No phasers, no trying to kill us?"

"There is no logical reason to stop you. We would all be better served by your return and the return of your counterparts to this ship."

Kirk gave the Other Spock a small smile. Scotty breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Without this Spock, he certainly still would've been capable of bringing the transporter back online, but he would've been the one staying behind to operate the controls.

"Y'know, Spock, you're a good man," Kirk said, "and a smart man. You know this kind of society can't hold up forever."

"Under its current conditions, I give the Empire approximately 234 years before its collapse… barring any changes in those aforementioned conditions."

"What sorts of changes?"

"There are several factors which are relative unknowns and could easily affect the timeline."

"Is one of those factors The Oracle?" Scotty spoke up.

This Spock turned to him and replied, "Absolutely. I have always been of the opinion that She is far more of a danger than anyone believes, and I did not advocate for the punishment She received… nor for the punishment your counterpart received, Mr. Scott."

"Well, thank ye for that, I suppose."

"I will tell you this. The Oracle has the most power to change our world. Whether She changes it for the better or for the worse will be up to Her and likely to you also. Now, please… if all of you will step up onto the platform…"

They did as they were told, Scotty stepping up beside a still-swaying McCoy, more than ready to go home.

- _Goodbye, Montgomery Scott. Thank you for bringing me the courage to change our world._ -

xXxXx

Freddey followed security and Spock with the four prisoners. Their protests had ceased long ago, particularly once it was explained to them that it would be better for them to return to their own universe, though Not Scott wasn't quite as pleased as his comrades about returning. Just as before, he was quiet and subdued, so unlike the smug faces of the other counterparts.

Watching them as they walked, Freddey found it incredible that these people could be so identical to her friends and yet so different… especially Scott. Their Scotty was not subdued like this. He was always energetic and excited and ready to go, always had a ready smile. _He saved my life a few months ago… did CPR on me so I wouldn't die after I suffocated. He sat with me in Medical while I recovered._ Scotty was always there when she needed him, and perhaps that was the opposite of Not Scott's situation with her counterpart. No matter how much her counterpart needed him or vice versa, they weren't allowed near each other.

Kahliya was waiting in the transporter room as part of the medical team. She smiled comfortingly at Freddey. Not Scott saw her, also.

"Oh… I'm glad you have her here, too," he said quietly, "She's a good lass… a good friend. I'm glad she's here."

"Me, too. She's the best friend I have."

"It was good to see you again… to see you as you were before- well… it was good to see you," Not Scott told her softly, "I'm sure you're happy to see me go, lass."

"In a way… but in another way, it makes me sad," she said, "because I know you're sad."

"Aye, that I am. Still, somehow, I feel things will be different when I return."

"I think they will, too."

Scott gave her a smile, a real smile, one filled with real happiness. It made Freddey smile in turn. _He'll be okay._

"Please, if you all will step onto the platform," Spock said.

All of them did as they were told. Freddey's heart pounded in her chest, a prayer running through her mind that this would work. They needed their friends back. The transporter sparkled into life, the strange mirror counterparts disappearing into their myriad atoms. _The others should be returning now._ The transporter still sparkled. Freddey struggled to make out the figures materializing into place, knowing transporters were funny things were funny things but also that her friends should be here by now. Spock and Chekov were fully concentrated on the transporter controls, brows furrowed, fingers working furiously.

"Well, that landing coulda been a little smoother."

Freddey only now realized she'd had her eyes closed, let them fly open.

"Jimmy!"

There they all were, all four of her lost friends back in front of her, all looking immensely relieved. Jim stepped off the platform first, going up to Spock with a smile, saying, "Glad to see our ship seems to be all in one piece. I hope our counterparts weren't too much trouble."

"On the contrary, captain. Your counterparts were immediately locked up in the brig for the duration of their stay," Spock replied, "I am relieved to see all of you unharmed, particularly knowing what we do about this parallel universe."

Kahliya cleared her throat and stepped up, telling Jim, "Sir, Dr. M'Benga requested all of you be immediately brought to Medical for examination upon your return to ensure you're still in perfect health. If you would follow me, please…"

"Of course. Lead the way, lieutenant."

Freddey hung back, watched them all, didn't want to interrupt. She had the strangest idea that if Scotty were to see her, he would break off from the group and come to her. _If he weren't the only thing appearing to keep Len upright, I'm not sure I'd be too opposed to the idea._ Part of her almost called out, but she quickly thought better of it, instead followed everyone quietly to Medical. She would wait.

Jim was the first one done. He embraced her when he saw her, whispering, "Oh, Fred, it's so good to see you. There were times I thought we weren't coming back."

"Yeah, I was a little worried myself. God, I'm so glad you're alright. Not Scott told me-"

"Wait, what?" Jim asked, pulling back to look at her, "Spock said they were all sent to the brig. How did you talk with any of them?"

"Well, when your counterparts first showed up on the transporter, Not Scott lunged at me," she explained, "He scared me so bad I screamed. Spock did his nerve pinch thing, and once we decided someone had to talk to them and figure out what the hell was going on, we decided me talking to Not Scott was probably the best route. We figured he would probably be more likely to tell me things about who they were and where they're from. So when the… mirror Scott woke up, I went to talk to him."

"Then you already know what happened to you there."

"He told me."

Jim ducked his head, and Freddey said, "Hey, hey… it's alright. Whatever I am over there is over there. It's all over, and it's not what I am here. How's everyone else?"

"They're okay. Bones got mind-melded, but I think he'll be okay soon. Spock'll help him out there, I think. We'll probably all be in to see you at some point."

"I'm sure of that. I'm just glad that everyone's okay, that no one got hurt."

Jim hummed in agreement, paused a long moment, said, "You really oughta talk to Scotty."

Freddey didn't reply, simply looking up at Jim with a furrowed brow. He gave a quiet sigh and told her, "Look, none of us actually saw that Other you… except for Scotty. He found that Other you and talked to Her and everything, and he was kinda messed up over it. Like, it really messed with him, Fred."

"I gotta say, talkin' to that Other Scott wasn't exactly a walk in the park, either."

"I'll believe it. Hey, he should be done his checkup in a few minutes. Do me a favor and just wait for him. Freddey, I really think he's gonna need you."

Her heart fluttered somewhat at the suggestion he should need her. _It's ridiculous. I'm just silly little girl compared to Scotty._ Not that she was stupid, far from it, but Scotty's knowledge was on a level completely different than her own (and was generally more useful). His knowledge was based in fact and equations and theorems; hers was set in a series of stories. Still, as Jim gave her another quick hug and left, she stayed, waiting for Scotty. She looked down at her hands again.

"…day of rest should help," she heard M'Benga say, "You're been through an ordeal, and I just think you ought to take some time to recuperate, Mr. Scott. At least twenty-four hours. Doctor's orders."

"Well, I cannae go against doctor's orders."

"Good. Now, remember… rest."

Scotty emerged from the exam room with a small wave. Freddey stood, waiting in the small private room she sometimes used, called, "Scotty?"

He turned. His eyes went wide. Scotty all but ran to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, lifting her off the floor, her arms about his neck. His body was shaking finely.

"It's okay," she whispered, "It's okay. I'm right here… I'm alright. I'm just the way you left me."

"Then you know?"

"Yes. I know everything."

He pulled back enough to look at her, hands still on her waist, eyes questioning.

"I spoke to your counterpart," she said, "and he told me everything about the Other me… that She was an experiment… a superhuman… something like a god… and he told me our counterparts were each other's weakness, that they were tortured and punished and-"

"Aye, it was awful, Freddey. Horrible, but-… but even though you were kept as a prisoner, you still had a great deal of power. They kept you blind and numb and motionless, but still… you were terrifying. You said, before I left, that you weren't so powerless as they thought-"

"Scotty, that's just it. That wasn't me. She might've looked like me and sounded like me, but She's someone else. Just like that Other Scott wasn't you."

"What was he like?"

"He was sad. He was very sad… and I felt bad for him and for the Other me. It sounded like all they wanted was to be happy, and they weren't allowed."

"They weren't. They weren't even allowed to see each other."

"Do you think that'll change when he gets back? Your counterpart?"

"Aye… I think something's going tae change. The Oracle said She was going to prove She wasn't as powerless as they thought Her to be. I think She was right."

"And what about you? Are you gonna be alright?" she asked softly.

"I will. The good doctor ordered a full twenty-four hours of rest, so hopefully that'll set me right as rain. Some good company might not go amiss, though."

"Of course. If I see anyone who fits that description, I'll let you know."

Scotty let out a bark of laughter, smiling, saying, "Oh, lass, you always know how to cheer me up. I think ye'd make fair company."

"Just fair company? Oh, well, now I'm insulted," she teased, "I may just send ya on your way if you're gonna be like that."

"Och, don't be like that, Freddey… please. I'd be honored to have your company."

He was still smiling gently, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes, something that begged to not be left alone for any amount of time. To be fair, Freddey didn't particularly want to be left alone, either.

"I'd be honored to be your company, Scotty."

His smile didn't quite light up the room, but it was a good start for now. The two of them slowly headed out of Medical, making their way down to Scotty's quarters, Freddey's heart still fluttering slightly.

xXxXx

Scott slumped to his quarters alone, needing to be away from everyone for a bit. The other universe had been too much for him, had been so full of love and kindness and goodness he almost choked on it. _I wish I had…_ At least the last thing he saw would've been Her face, Her face as She was before all the bad had happened. _Her Scott ought to treat her well. She was too good._ For once, he lamented that no one wanted his position enough to kill him for it. He believed Kirk was behind it, had ordered him to remain in the position because he was so efficient, because to remain alive and so close to Her without being allowed to see Her was the worst punishment they could inflict.

Scott sighed. Did his counterpart see The Oracle? Did he see what She'd become? _It should make him cherish Her all the more._ He was surprised by a knock at his door, largely because anyone had bothered to knock at all. Sitting up, he bid the person on the other side to enter.

"Mr. Spock? I wasn't expecting you. Thought you'd be with your captain."

"The captain is extremely indignant but well. My presence was no longer required."

"So you decided to visit me? I s'pose I should be flattered."

"That is your prerogative. Truthfully, I have been set a specific task involving you, Mr. Scott," he replied, voice low and conspiratorial for a Vulcan, "Your presence has been requested by The Oracle."

His stomach flipped.

"Tha-That can't be. I'm not allowed down there."

"You will be. She has arranged it. Please, follow me."

Scott had tried to see The Oracle many times, earning himself a turn in the agony booth on several occasions, but he'd only seen her once after her torture, right after it happened so he would know how she'd been punished. His own punishment was never being allowed to see her again. He wished someone would just kill him for his position.

Spock led him down to the ornate door. Kahliya, the priestess, was waiting. Her dark eyes assessed him briefly.

"You have been summoned, Montgomery Scott."

The prison within was beautiful and rich, but it was a prison, nonetheless.

"Approach Her."

Scott did as he was told, stepping over the cushions and pushing aside the drapes, collapsing at Her cushion. She was so beautiful and terrible and sad. Tears filled his eyes and spilled over, exhaustion and grief consuming him.

"Montgomery Scott… you have returned to me," She said, "My light… my love… sun of my day and moon of my night… I have missed you, my everything."

"And I you," he choked.

"She was beautiful, that Other Me, so good and kind and bright. Your counterpart was much the same. He cried, too. We were like them once… and we can be like them again."

Scott felt a wind kick up and raised his head. He was unable to bite back a gasp. The Oracle's eyes glowed a vivid blue, electricity crackling in the air around them. Scott watched in awe as She gracefully rose to Her feet amid the rising gale. Her hands were gentle on his face, soft when he covered them with his own.

"They thought to break me, to break us," She whispered, "but they forgot they made me a goddess, something powerful and solid and flexible. I was not broken, only twisted, but I am more powerful now than they could ever imagine. I will be the one doing the breaking now. I will be in charge of my own fate for I can see the ways in which the paths will change."

"You're not theirs anymore," he replied softly, "We can be free, Winifred."

She smiled.

"Yes… Yes, Monty. We can be free now."

xXxXx

Scotty and Freddey were simply lounging and hanging out in Scotty's quarters when a strange, inexplicable warmth settled over him, something that made him feel good and happy and content. _They're okay._

"Scotty? Everything alright?" Freddey asked.

"Aye, lass… everything's fine."


End file.
